With the widespread use of electronic devices, higher and higher requirements for power consumption are imposed on electronic devices (especially handheld devices) in the industry, it is because that higher power consumption means shorter service time of the electronic device, and therefore, requirements for low power consumption of electronic devices are becoming more and more urgent.
The low noise amplifier is an important component of an electronic device, and generally has a lower current using efficiency. In order to obtain a higher gain and a higher signal power to noise power ratio, more current needs to be consumed, which results in higher power consumption of the low noise amplifier and then results in higher power consumption of the electronic device containing the low noise amplifier.